The Dream
by MsJessica18
Summary: Will Chantel Die?


1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5  
  
6  
  
7  
  
8  
  
9  
  
10 The Dream  
  
10.1 Ladytiger 15  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Camera zoom in on Chantel walking down the street in Manhattan with Christmas bags in her hand. Cut to her boyfriend walking towards her. Zoom back on Chantel walking up to him. He smiles and grabs her hand. Chantel follows the man as he leads her to his Silver BMW. Camera cut Chantel apartment. Chantel stands outside her door. Her boyfriend kisses her on the cheek and walks away. Chantel gets her keys out. Cut to a man wearing a ski mask jumps behind her. Chantel tries to quickly open her door, but she drops her keys. The man gets closer and closer. She opens the door. The man approaches her and pushes her in her apartment. The man rips her clothing off as Chantel tries to get away. Cut to Chantel lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Cut to G walking to his moms' apartment. Cut to walking in. Tears well up in his eyes. Cut to opening theme.  
  
\  
  
Opening Theme  
  
Commercial  
  
Opening Credits  
  
Scene One: Crime Scene (Chantels' apartment)  
  
Camera cut to J.C holding his head down. Cut to G walking up to his dad. J.C gives G a hug. Cops surround the apartment. Cut to Nina and Eddie walking in the apartment. Eddie raises the yellow strip over Nina's head. They walk in.  
  
Eddie: How you holding up man  
  
J.C: (emotional) She is in the hospital. I talked to the doctors and they say she might not make it  
  
Nina: Do you want me to head to the hospital to check on her  
  
J.C: If its okay with you and Eddie I would like it if G could come by you guys while I go check on her myself. Melissa might be able to cheer him up. I can't seem to get him to talk  
  
Eddie: No problem. Anything else you need  
  
J.C: Naw man  
  
Nina: G, get you coat; I'll take you over to our place.  
  
G: Yes Ma'am  
  
Camera cut to G getting up and grabbing his coat. Cut to Nina and G leaving the room  
  
Eddie: I'm going to talk to Cooper and see if Stone and I could start working back at the 4th cause I could tell you need me right now  
  
J.C: Do whatever man. I've got to get to the hospital  
  
Camera view cops leaving. Eddie disappears. J.C lies in the room alone. Camera cut to 4th Precinct  
  
Scene Two: 4th Precinct  
  
Camera cut to Eddie in Coopers office awaiting her arrival. Cooper walks in Nina follows.  
  
Cooper: Detective I'm glade you're here there is something I want to talk to you and Nina about  
  
Nina: And what might that be?  
  
Eddie: Is there a problem?  
  
Cooper: Not at all. I've been talking to the Chief of police and we've decided to let you and Nina work in the same house.  
  
Nina: Well if Eddie comes work for you what will happen to stone and why are we talking about this when Chantel has been assaulted.  
  
Eddie: Cooper and Chantel never really got along.  
  
Cooper: Stone will have a choice to come work here or stay with Barker. Or if Eddie you decide to stay with Barker it will also be fine with me.  
  
Eddie: I would love to work with Nina (smiling) I mean J.C again.  
  
Cooper: Oh J.C, how is he?  
  
Nina: Not so good. G is even worst.  
  
Cooper: Where is he?  
  
Nina: Over at our apartment. J.C thought Melissa could cheer him up.  
  
Cooper: Its sad you know around the Christmas Holidays.  
  
Eddie: Will we be working on this one.  
  
Cooper: Yes, but I'm afraid Williams won't, it'll be too personal. I'll put him on sick leave. Let him deal with all this.  
  
Camera cut to Wong knocking on the door.  
  
Cooper: Come in  
  
Wong walks in  
  
Wong: Lieutenant Cooper I found something strange about Chantels pharisaic report.  
  
Cooper: Explain  
  
Wong: I took a blood test and it seems like Chantel has a rare disease found in the Caribbean.  
  
Nina: What type of disease is that.  
  
Wong: She has Romandiesany  
  
Eddie: Never heard of it  
  
Wong: It has spread all over her heart and I'm afraid that she has only a couple of days to live if  
  
Cooper: If what!  
  
Wong: We find her a heart it could spare her life until January. In January, I'm sorry, but she'll be gone.  
  
Cooper: Oh my god  
  
Eddie: Someone has to tell J.C  
  
Nina: Hell someone has to tell G  
  
Cooper: Poor kid  
  
Camera cut to Wong leaving the room. Cut to Manhattan hospital.  
  
Scene Three: Manhattan Hospital  
  
Cut to J.C holding Chatels hand in the hospital. J.C puts his head down on her hand.  
  
J.C: Chantel you can't leave me. You can not leave G. Please don't die.  
  
Cut to Eddie walking up to the door. He stops and looks at J.C. Eddie walks in.  
  
Eddie: J.C I have bad news for you.  
  
J.C: You find out who did this.  
  
Eddie: No not yet, but Wong came to the Precinct. Chantel is dying. She has a rare disease called Romandiesany.  
  
J.C: What kind of shit is that.  
  
Eddie: If she doesn't find a heart by the end of the week she'll  
  
J.C: She'll what, she'll what  
  
Eddie: Die  
  
Tears roll down J.C's face. Fade to commercial  
  
Commercial  
  
Scene Four: Torres residence  
  
Cut to Melissa sitting next to G on the sofa. G moves closer and closer to Melissa. He kisses her. She pushes him back and kisses him.  
  
Melissa: G maybe we should talk more about your mom  
  
G: I love you Lissa  
  
Melissa: You-you what  
  
G: I love you  
  
Melissa gets up and looks at G with a strange look on her face.  
  
Melissa: I-I don't understand. We supposed to be talking about your mom.  
  
G: My mom told me she is dying.  
  
Melissa: She is not dying. My mom said she's just in the hospital  
  
G: No, last we my mom told me that she has Romandiesany  
  
Melissa: What is that  
  
G: A Rear disease; if she don't find heart she'll be gone by the end of the week.  
  
Melissa: How come she didn't tell J.C  
  
G: She didn't want to worry him. I am not afraid. I love my mother, but she told me that everything will be okay and not to morn her death.  
  
Melissa: But she won't die if she could find a heart.  
  
G: I know she won't be able to find a heart.  
  
G looks at Melissa and out of nowhere she begins to cry. Melissa goes over to him and comforts him. Camera fade to the docks.  
  
Scene Five: The docks  
  
Camera cut to two men standing by a black truck. One of the men holds a briefcase full of money.  
  
Man 1: I did what you ask now where's my money  
  
Man 2: Right here  
  
The man hands him money. Cut to Man 1 hands shaking as he grabs the briefcase.  
  
Man 2: Its all here  
  
Man 1: I'm getting out of town. I don't want anything to do with you.  
  
Cut the Man 1 running the road and jumping a cab,  
  
Camera cut to Torres Residence  
  
Scene Six: Torres Residence  
  
Camera cut to J.C walking in before Eddie and Nina. Nina walk in after J.C followed by Eddie.  
  
J.C: G, you ready  
  
G looks at Melissa and puts his finger over his lips. Cut to Melissa knotting her.  
  
G: Yeah Dad.  
  
J.C and G leave. Melissa walks in her room. Eddie and Nina snuggle up on the sofa.  
  
Nina: How did J.C take the news.  
  
Eddie: Not so good.  
  
Nina: It's a shame; G's going to lose his mom  
  
Eddie: We don't know that for sure.  
  
Nina: If I would die, would you take care of Melissa  
  
Eddie: Ni (pause) Na, honey your not going to die  
  
Nina: What if I was going to, will you  
  
Eddie: of course now give me so sugga.  
  
Nina: I went to the doctor today. He said I'm a highly at risk of getting pregnant.  
  
Eddie: That's good, now lets get more work in.  
  
Nina: Not now, I would like to watch the season premiere of Oz.  
  
Eddie: You know Nina that Dr. Nathan is fine..  
  
Nina: You think, well Ryan kids if hot.  
  
Nina and Eddie laugh. Cut to 4th Precinct.  
  
Camera cut to Stone and Delaney sitting in Cooper's office.  
  
Cooper: Stone, are you coming work for me  
  
Stone: Detective Delaney and I got together with Barker and I decided to go work with him in New Jersey  
  
Cooper: Are you sure I would love to have you work for me  
  
Stone: I appreciate that Leu, but I've made up my mind.  
  
Cooper: What will happen to you and Delaney  
  
Nell: We will stay in contact. We decided to just stay friends.  
  
Cooper: Okay  
  
Camera cut to commercial  
  
Commercial  
  
Scene Seven: Hospital  
  
Camera cut to J.C and G standing over Chantel's bed. The doctor walks in.  
  
G: My I just want to tell you that I love you and I will miss you.  
  
J.C: Did you find anything  
  
Chantel moves her head. She takes G's hand  
  
Chantel: I love you too  
  
Dr. Johnson: I'm sorry, there's a chance she'll die tonight,  
  
J.C: But  
  
Silence comes to the room. A loud beep enters after a few minutes. Camera fade to Chantel's apartment.  
  
Scene Eight: Chantels apartment  
  
Camera cut to Chantel tossing and turning in her bed. She jumps up. Sweat falls off her face. Camera cut to her shirt extremely wet. Fade to J.C picking his head up and smiles.  
  
Camera fade off. 


End file.
